We Have Forever
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Bros have finally defeated Limburger once and for all. They plan to go back home but not before Charley tells Vinnie how she feels about him.


We Have Forever

It was eleven p.m. Charley Davidson was standing in the doorway of the Last Chance Garage gazing at the moon.

"What a beautiful night." She thought, as the moon shone its eerie glow creating her shadow.

But Charley wasn't interested. She was deeply troubled. Her good friends were leaving. The Biker Mice finally succeeded in stopping Limburger. Thanks to a clever plan of theirs, they managed to stop him from teleporting the entire city of Chicago to Plutork. They got Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit sent there instead!

The High Chairman was so enraged at Limburger that he and his two flunkies are now scrubbing all the toilets of Plutork with their tongues! Eww!

Not only that but the Martian Resistance on Mars drove off the Plutorkian forces that had invaded them for years. Mars was free!

"We can finally go home!" Vinnie told her.

"Home...Sweet Mars..." Modo murmured, smiling and growing a bit teary-eyed.

They hadn't seen their home planet in five years. Always lived in the hope that they'd someday return.

"I spoke to Carbine by Vidcom. She's coming in a battle cruiser to pick us up tomorrow morning. So be packed and ready to go." Throttle told Vinnie and Modo.

"So you guys are really leaving?" She managed to say.

"It's always been our plan to bag up Stink Fish, save Earth, and return to Mars."Throttle replied.

"At least return in a blaze of glory." Vinnie chimed in, then looking closely at Charley, "Why? You gonna miss me, Sweetheart?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous." She replied, hurriedly, "I mean, it'll be like a vacation."

Charley looked away quickly and shut her eyes. She felt the tears and fought to hold them back.

But Vinnie could tell she was upset. He could sense it.

"Charley-girl?" He asked, trying to look her in the eye. But she looked down.

"Please leave me alone." She then pulled out of his embrace. Then after murmuring something about "fixing my truck", she excused herself. She briefly glanced at Vinnie and saw a hurt look on his face. Guilt knifed through her.

"I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that?" She asked herself,"Because I'm an idiot. A coward. Because I can't admit that I...that I love him and will miss him."

In the three years she had known him, Charley had mostly seen Vinnie's carefree and flirty side. But she saw also that he was caring and gentle. She remembered the many times he saved her from harm.

When she was drugged by the Road Ravens and lying unconscious inside a runaway truck, he broke his arm pulling her to safety. She then bound up his arm in a sling made out of his bandana. Then blew him a kiss to express her thanks. He blushed. The memory made her smile.

But now he was going back to Mars. Her smile faded.

"He's always been there for me. They all have."

Her face was set as her mouth formed a thin line. She couldn't just let them leave without making things right.

"I may never see him again." She thought.

She balled up her fists, grabbed her keys, and got into her truck.

It was late when she drove up to Quigley Stadium. She then made her way inside the Scoreboard. Throttle and Modo had turned in. Vinnie was still up. He was staring at a poster of a motorcycle surrounded by flames with the words "Hot Rod" in block letters. Charley gave it to him on his birthday.

"Sweetheart? What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night." He asked, "You okay?"

He put down the poster and went to her.

"Vinnie, I'm sorry about before." She replied.

She was now hugging him.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" He asked.

Charley glanced up at him. For once, the playful, flirtatious air he usually had was gone. His face was somber. She'd never seen him like this before. He was looking straight ahead lost in thought.

"Part of me thinks I'm gonna wake up and it's all gonna be just a dream." he said.

"It's real. Mars is where you belong. It's your home. I..have something to tell you...I love you. I always have...and I always will." Charley spurted out.

"Aw, Charley...I love you, too."

Charley saw a warm smile on the face of the white mouse as he gazed down at her.. It came straight from his heart.

"Oh, Vin. I'll miss you so much!" She cried, burying her face into his fur which felt as soft as a mink stole.

"Who says you have to?" He asked,"Come with me."

She glanced into his bright coral eyes that shone like crimson.

"Do...Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"With all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you in it. " He replied, taking her in his arms.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. " She replied, "Then forever."


End file.
